1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a workflow system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a workflow system and method of controlling the same, which are capable of performing a workflow function using a multifunction device having no workflow function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multifunction device performs multiple functions, including a scanning function, a facsimile function, and a copy function. Recently, since a function to transmit document data and so on has been added to the multifunction device, workload of the multifunction device associated with peripherals has increased, and thus, a workflow has been introduced into the multifunction device in order to perform work efficiently.
A workflow multifunction device has a workflow function to process a workflow function in communication with a workflow server.
The workflow function of the multifunction device includes a function for transmitting scanned document data through a facsimile machine, a function for transmitting scanned document data through an electronic mail, a function for storing scanned document data in a folder, an optical character reader (OCR) function, and a file transfer protocol (FTP) function of document data.
However, in order to perform a workflow function, a conventional multifunction device should have the workflow function at the time of shipping products. The conventional multifunction device should further include a network function.
Accordingly, in a case where a multifunction device is connected to a host computer but does not have a work form to perform a function to connect to a workflow server over a network or does not have the workflow function at the time of shipping products, the workflow function cannot be performed.